Estrellas
by sonrais777
Summary: Una cita al aire libre puede volverse algo inolvidable, solo hay que mirar arriba y disfrutar de la buena compañía.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un Lukanette que adoré escribir. Que conste, si no te gusta esta pareja ni leas ni te atrevas a dejar un mal review, nadie te obliga a estar aquí y hay muchas otras historias por leer. Y aún estoy 50 y 50. Y admitámoslo, Luka es taaan lindo X3 Creo que podría hacer una historia corta Lukanette.. o dos. Pero bueno, dejando mis ideas de lado, y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía y… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Estrellas.

Capitulo único.

El precioso cielo nocturno de Paris daba la bienvenida a la vida nocturna y a aquellos que buscaban ver la belleza y actividades de la ciudad. Y esa noche Marinette no era la excepción, iba a ver una película al aire libre en el Campo de Marte y nada más y nada menos que con Luka. Y eso la hacía morirse de los nervios.

-Este parece un buen lugar.- dijo el músico en un hueco de aquel amplio espacio verde, rodeados de varias parejas que al parecer tuvieron la misma idea que ellos esa noche, que rodeados de luces colgadas en los árboles alrededor le daba un aire romántico e íntimo.

-M-Me parece bien.- Luka desplegó en el pasto la manta de franela azul. Marinette se sentó dejando a un lado una cesta con aperitivos que había hecho ella y que sus padres aportaron un tanto más para su cita. Luka se sentó observando la amplia pantalla blanca que habían puesto y Marinette le ofreció un poco de zumo.

-Gracias. ¿Qué tanto llevas allí?

-De todo un poco la verdad. ¿Que película veremos?

-Se llama Corazones locos.

-¿En serio? ¡Es una de mis películas favoritas!

Amaba esa película, era una comedia romántica de como una chica enamorada de un chico que parece ignorarla, pero la verdad es que él estaba locamente enamorado de ella y sin que lo supiera era su admirador secreto y ella empieza a enamorarse de este romántico admirador empezando a dejar de lado al chico que la ignora sin saber que es el mismo, pasando por momentos chuscos y divertidos por tremenda situación.

-Lo sé. Yo nunca la he visto, pero apuesto a que es muy buena.

Marinette sonrió a Luka por tan lindo gesto. Y es que Luka la sorprendía de una forma u otra. No solo con su música sino con esa forma de ser que podía calmarla a momentos y a otros poner su mundo de cabeza.

-¡La película va a comenzar! ¡Siéntense por favor! ¡La película iniciará en breve!- anunció uno de los encargados y las luces que los rodeaban se apagaron dejando el blanco luminoso de la pantalla.

Marinette aprovechó para darle a Tikki un pedazo de madalena de chocolate y cuando Luka la vio, ella sonrió como si nada.

La película comenzó. Marinette y algunas personas reían a lo bajo al ver al pobre protagonista intentando esconder esa casi obsesión por la chica. Aunque Marinette casi podía identificarse con él. Su pared, antes con fotos e imágenes de Adrien, ahora tenía diseños y pedazos de tela. Por supuesto que le había dolido que al final Adrien hubiese elegido a Kagami, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para deprimirse cuando todos sus amigos estuvieron allí para ella. Y, sin afán de hacer menos a Alya que con las chicas casi despellejan a Adrien. Pero quien estuvo allí y la ayudó a salir de ese agujero que sola había cavado fue Luka quien la hizo sonreír.

Y fue su madurez, su música y su serenidad lo que la hicieron ver con otros ojos lo que era amar. Vio de reojo a Luka que miraba la película y sonreía de vez en cuando. Agradeció de corazón que no criticara la boba comedia romántica como la mayoría de los chicos de su clase. Y al ver las otras parejas fue que notó que todas se estaban abrazando. Ella se sonrojó y miró a Luka. La idea de ser abrazada por Luka no le desagradaba en absoluto, al contrario, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y juntó manos sudorosas sobre su regazo. Cuando Luka la vio esta tenía una sonrisa grande y nerviosa.

-Debo admitir que no está tan mal.

-¿D-De veras?- una pareja cercana les instó a callarse. Marinette se encogió apenada y Luka se rió a lo bajo por su expresión.

-Algunas partes no son creíbles pero son graciosas.

-Es cierto.- la pareja de a lado volvió a quejarse. Marinette les vio mal, no estaban hablando en voz alta.

Luka pareció ver mal a la pareja mostrando una expresión seria. Pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y antes de que Marinette se diese cuenta, el brazo de Luka la rodeó y desapareció la poca distancia que los separaba.

-Así podremos hablar sin ser molestados.

Pero Marinette ya no quería hablar.

Su cerebro se había desconectado y su rostro era un foco rojo. Luka la estaba abrazando. ¡ABRAZANDO!

Estaba segura que estaba a punto de darle un ataque pero no quería moverse de donde estaba. Se sentía tan cómoda, cálida, y Luka olía tan bien que sentía que se relajaba. Esta vez fue Luka el sorprendido cuando Marinette apoyó su cabeza en su pecho sin mirar la película. La observó con ternura, buscando las palabras correctas, odiándose por no ser bueno hablando y entonces... total oscuridad.

La gente se quejó y las luces alrededor se encendieron poco después.

-Sentimos mucho los inconvenientes. Pero debido a algunos problemas técnicos, la noche de película reiniciará hasta el día de mañana. Pueden pasar a caja para la devolución de su dinero.

Vieron como las parejas se fueron molestas o desilusionadas por la cancelación de la noche de películas. Luka y Marinette no se movieron viendo el movimiento alrededor hasta que se quedaron solos con solo los encargados que dentro de poco empezarían a recoger todo.

-Parece ser que también debemos irnos.- Marinette no pudo disfrazar la desilusión en su voz, cosa que alegró a Luka.

-¿Quien dijo que debemos? Es una hermosa noche y sería un crimen no comer tan deliciosos bocadillos.- dijo sacando un pedazo de quiche envuelto y lo pasó a Marinette para después tomar otro.- Además, tenemos un buen espectáculo encima nuestro.- Luka vio arriba y Marinette al mirar el cielo, se dio cuenta de las estrellas que estaban sobre de ellos.

-Oh, vaya. No sabía que las estrellas brillaran tanto en este punto de Paris.

-Si encuentras el punto correcto te sorprenderías. Incluso puedo desde aquí ver algunas constelaciones.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Pues esa es la constelación de cygnus o el cisne. Si conectas esos puntos...

-¡Ya la veo! ¿Y esa?

-Esa es Cassiopeia. Y a su lado está Perseo.

-¿Y esa otra? A lado de Cygnus.

-Esa es la constelación de Draco

-¿Draco? ¿Cómo dragón?

-Exacto.

-Pero eso no tiene forma de dragón.

-Solo si entrecierras tus ojos puedes verlo.

-Estas bromeando.

-Debes intentarlo. Algunos dicen que pueden ver al dragón.- Marinette entrecerró sus ojos intentando verlo.- Pero hay que tener mucha imaginación.

-¡Luka!- ella le dio un golpe en el hombre.- ¡No es cierto!- Luka se rió y Marinette pronto dejó su mohín para unirse a su contagiosa risa. Pasaron la siguiente hora hablando de las estrellas que veían mientras alrededor suyo los encargados recogían todo, dejando solo los faros alejados de la plaza y con la luz de las estrellas iluminándoles mientras seguían jugando a descubrir las constelaciones…

...

-¿Cómo se llama esa?- preguntó el pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos azules que miraba a su madre que le abrazaba desde atrás, ambos sentados sobre una manta de franela azul en el pasto.

-Esa se llama Cepheus y la que está a su lado es la constelación de Cygnus.

-¿Y esa?

-Ese es el pegaso.- el niño la miró y luego hizo un mohín.

-¡Pero si no tiene alas!

-Claro que sí. Si entrecierras tus ojos las veras.- el niño lo hizo, sumamente concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Creo... creo que las veo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Marinette con sorpresa mirando el cielo y una risa suave llegó detrás de ella.

-Claro que sí. Allí están sus alas.- Luka se sentó sobre la manta dejando a una preciosa y pequeña niña de apenas un año, de cabellos color medianoche y ojos azules como los de su padre, que miraba el cielo chupándose el pulgar.

La familia entera se había instalado en un rustico y bonito hotel fuera de Paris para sus vacaciones y ver el hermoso cielo estrellado de Paris. Luka revolvió el cabello de su hijo que sonrió ampliamente mostrando con orgullo la caída de sus dientes de leche.

-Bien hecho Hugo. Tienes mejor vista que mamá.

-Luka...

-Eso es cierto Marinette. A ti te costó mucho ver al pegaso.- su hijo se rió y Marinette frunció el ceño solo un segundo antes de reír también.

La pareja vio las estrellas, las mismas que habían sido testigos de tantos momentos en sus vidas y lo que les faltaba junto a su familia.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, alguna imagen de Chat Noir, Nathaniel y Luka, sí, acepto a Luka XD, nada de tomatazos por piedad, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
